<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There She Goes by rvclary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425859">There She Goes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvclary/pseuds/rvclary'>rvclary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lesbian AU, Light Angst, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:19:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvclary/pseuds/rvclary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her mom had told her about soulmates and enemies’ marks. They consisted of two letters in each wrist, naming the initial of your soulmate and the enemy you would eventually meet. They appeared in your body as your soulmate and enemy are born and Brooke finds it a bit weird to know her soulmate is five years younger than her. And even weirder that her enemy is six years younger and just happens to have the same initial as her soulmate. Uh, peculiar."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Monét X Change/Nina West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Racing Through My Brain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might seem a bit confusing so here is a smaller and better explanation: Everyone is born with a destiny soulmate and a destiny enemy. The initial letter of your soulmate appears when they are born in your left wrist, same thing with your enemy but on your right wrist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa’s marks have always been with her.</p><p>Though it wasn’t unusual for people to be born already with their destiny marks, some would often dislike it since they would like to keep it to themselves and not have their entire family on their business. Little Vanessa would wear them both with pride, gushing with her mom about all the possibilities of who would be B.</p><p>She found it weird that on her right wrist there was the exact same letter, meaning that her enemy’s name would also start with a B.</p><p>But like many things in her life: she didn’t think too much of it.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Brooke is five when the mark first appears, just on the center of her left wrist and it’s the single most interesting thing she had ever seen.</p><p>Her mom had told her about soulmates and enemies’ marks. They consisted of two letters in each wrist, naming the initial of your soulmate and the enemy you would eventually meet. They appeared in your body as your soulmate and enemy are born and Brooke finds it a bit weird to know her soulmate is five years younger than her. And even weirder that her enemy is six years younger and just happens to have the same initial as her soulmate. Uh, peculiar.</p><p>And no matter how weird she found it, she kept the date October 3rd, 1991 placed in one of the corners of her heart next to a beautiful V.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Working on one of the calmest coffee shops in town has its little perks. One, she can get a free coffee and a little muffin every day before and after work. And another is the fact that she gets to see adorably calm people walk in, without a rush to get to their jobs, and order their coffee with soft smiles and ‘thank you so much’.</p><p>And in very lucky days, Vanessa gets to see a gorgeous woman like her. Tall, blonde and just about her type. She walks with red bottoms and a suit, ‘she’s one of the important hoes’ she notes in her mind. She orders a coffee, black like expected, smiles, thanks and walks away.</p><p>She keeps ruining through Vanessa’s mind during the whole day.</p><p>Silky’s birthdays are Vanessa’s third favorite day of the year, after her birthday and Christmas. Both girls and A'keria always go out to the best clubs in town to enjoy their night out and get Silky layed with the best man they can find. This year she considers herself lucky as both of her straight friends agree to go to a gay club.</p><p>As Silky and A'keria join the people on the dance floor, Silky actually manages to meet a lawyer, Nina, celebrating with her group of friends an important case she had just won. The group joins her best friends and appear to adore how loud and fun both girls actually were. Vanessa simply watches from the sidelines, clearly amused, as both girls go back to dancing in uncoordinated movements that somehow look good. And then she sees her.</p><p>The blonde from today is also in a corner watching her friends, that appear to be the lawyers Vanessa and her friends have just met, laughing quietly to herself. Vanessa hesitates, trying to figure out if approaching her would be a good decision but as they make eye contact she decides that it would be rude not to talk to her.</p><p>Vanessa makes her way over and the blonde quickly moves away. She didn’t imagine her being shy…</p><p>“You’re the girl from the coffee shop!” she exclaims, trying to start a topic of conversation, and Brooke gives her another glance.</p><p>“I guess I am” she responds shortly sounding anything but enthusiastic. Vanessa feels so out of place as she tries to figure out how to talk to this insanely attractive woman. She takes a look at the dance floor and raises her eyebrows to the older one as an idea comes to mind.</p><p>“You don’t dance?” It doesn’t hurt to try to prolong their interaction but the look from the other woman sure hurts any sort of ego she has.</p><p>“I do, just don’t feel like it” she replies flatly and Vanessa pulls away at the incredibly bored tone. She counts to five, or maybe thirty, and simply nods. <em> Dickhead. </em> She gets up, walks away and signals to her friends that she needs some air. If that even helps.</p><p>She is dragged back to socialize with the group, some days later, even if it took some time. Silky insisted as she explains that Monét and Nina would be a perfect match, she knows very well about the soft N place on her friend’s wrist. The small group sits on one of the tables from Vanessa’s job as she’s in her lunch break.</p><p>“She genuinely believed she was straight!” Detox says, making the entire group laugh out loud as she told how Nina had figured out her sexuality by kissing her. “I guess my kisses are too hard to resist.</p><p>“Go away. The only thing hard here is to have to deal with your annoying ass.” Nina replies despite laughing at the story and the air kisses sent by Detox</p><p>“Please as if you could ever live without one of us.” Vanessa shoots her head straight for the source of the voice. It was the first time the blonde girl had spoken since the time they talked at the club.</p><p>“Please Brooke, don’t make me call Steve to come collect your ass as well.” And the whole world stopped.</p><p>“He still lives in Chicago, right? God, I miss him!” she could hear Detox’s voice as if she was at the end of the tunnel, the sound of her heart being way louder. “We gotta make those two move closer to us.”</p><p>“We really do. That would honestly be great, actually.” blondie says, her small smile showing so many feelings.</p><p>The thoughts in Vanessa’s head finally come to place.</p><p>“Wait a minute… what did you say her name was again?” she asks without caring about the dirty look the other girl gave her as she asks the question as if she wasn’t there. She didn’t care.</p><p>“Who? This tall Canadian right here?” Nina points at the blonde girl laughing, “That’s Brooke.”</p><p>Brooke.</p><p>B.</p><p>“I’m going to get myself a drink,” she says with a smile, before turning around and leaving the small group behind.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Another week passes until Vanessa hears about the so called Brooke and her friends - the Dream Girlies, which might be the funniest and most cliché group name she had ever heard after Donna and the Dynamos, had been trying to set their new friend with Mónet at any chances they had. Mónet had become smitten with Nina and insisted to have casual hangouts as a group before asking the poor girl out, who was obviously interested.</p><p>“I don’t know why you’re so bothered about going on this group date.” Akeria says as they get off work. It’s a simple phrase, but she knows her friend and knows it’s filled with teasing knowing wisdom. “I’m sure Nina has some hot friends. Maybe some that are tall, blonde, with an foreign accent… totally your type.”</p><p>She raises her eyebrows and as much as Vanessa loves her, she wants her to shut the fuck up.</p><p>“Please,” she says. “Brooke is garlic bread without the garlic. Pure definition of rude.”</p><p>“I didn’t mention anyone named Brooke baby, you did.” she laughs with pride trying to act all innocent.</p><p>“Whatever.” she says, turning around. “Hurry up.”</p><p>She does her best to ignore her as A'keria continues to laugh behind her and heads towards the back of the room and is welcomed by Nina with a soft smile.</p><p>Mónet turns the attention to her and as she realizes who it is her face drops into a concerned look. “Oh, V it’s you.”</p><p>“Drop the act girl, don’t make me start worrying like it’s life or death here.” she tries to sound confident even if a cold pit starts settling in her stomach. The next words don’t really help.</p><p>“I talked to Trixie and guess who is back in town.” she frowns and Mónet just simply tells her the bad news. “Violet.”</p><p>She freezes mid-motion at the mention of her ex and inhales deeply.</p><p>“Don’t worry. It won’t be a problem.” she says trying to tell them both what needs to happen. What’s going to happen. “I know better than to play with my emotions like this.”</p><p>“Good. Just wanted to give you a heads-up. You know how she is.”</p><p>Vanessa turns her head around to see Brooke staring at them, obviously interested in the conversation. <em> Why is she staring? </em></p><p>They continue these types of meetings at least twice a week, if not three, and the group gets closer. Vanessa starts caring deeply for Nina and her heart opens a space for Detox to settle herself in comfortably. Despite the lovely friendships she formed her ego won’t let go of the fight she and Brooke seemed to be placed in.</p><p>“So yes, the law company decided to donate that money to the hospital. Knowing I’m working in such a good environment, that cares for the health of others, really makes me feel good.” Nina explains, mid-way telling how their company had given money to a hospital in need.</p><p>“Who gave that idea?” Mónet asks in curiosity.</p><p>And the answer is even more curious. “Brooke.” Vanessa feels sort of guilty by letting the simple “Wait really?” out of her lips and she can tell by the annoyed look that Brooke gave her that she fucked up.</p><p>“Something wrong, Miss Vanjie?” Brooke asks before she can stop herself too, and Vanessa turns to her with an intrigued look. <em> How does she know my middle name? She stalkin. </em> “Don’t think I have a heart?”</p><p>Even with the daring words, Vanessa can tell that Brooke is a bit hurt. Hurt underneath all that confidence and ice. But still hurt.</p><p>“I’m just surprised that’s all.”</p><p>And in the corner of her eye, she spots it. The little ‘V’ on the center of Brooke’s right wrist looks straight at her and she has to lift her shirt up a bit to confirm what’s already on her mind.</p><p>Brooke notices and as soon as she looks at the ‘B’ in Vanessa’s right wrist she stares into her eyes.</p><p>She had been right. Maybe Brooke is her destiny enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And I just can't contain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Vanessa weren’t such a hopeless romantic, she would be thoroughly disgusted by the constant displays of affection between Mónet and Nina. She rolls her eyes and simultaneously smiles whenever Mónet giggles at her phone or when Nina comes to hang out separately from the group. Despise all the cringe-worthy selfies, small hellos, and shy smiles, Vanessa is happy to see Mónet happy. And seeing that Nina is the kind-hearted and genuine person that she is, it’s all that truly matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is for sure a lot friendlier than her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa groans shake her head and continue her job. She’s not supposed to be thinking about her. Yet she is, and she can’t find a reason why. She guessed that it had something to do with the constant presence of Nina in her life, now that she and Mónet were getting closer. Maybe the fact that Detox was constantly popping up at the cafe, her sarcastic humor like a living reminder of Brooke’s existence. And maybe hanging out with the group, where the tall blonde woman was present didn’t help either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever it was, it sure was annoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are certain places where Vanesa expects to be safe though, from interruptions and unpleasant things. Her workplace is one of them. But as Violet walks into the door, hand in hand with a gorgeous stranger, her heart stopped dead in its tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanessa!” she says as she approaches her, with a tone that could pass for genuine if you didn’t know her very well. “It’s so surprising seeing you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, what a coincidence,” Vanessa responds, throwing her a glance. “It’s not like you knew I worked here before you moved to New York.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t lying. Violet was one of Vanessa’s biggest loves. Both girls knew very well they weren’t made or meant to be together, but Violet was such a charismatic soul, pulling her close, making her calm with soft-spoken words and making her fall in love with the idea that maybe the universe wasn’t right just this once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was uncorrected. And it brought her a broken heart as a reminder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet just smiles, emits a soft hm, as she looks at the girl next to her asking her what she would like to order, ignoring Vanessa. But the girl’s attention was stuck in another person, staring at her with a malicious smile. Brooke and her friends had just walked in and it seemed like the blonde and this mysterious friend of her ex knew each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Violet hums knowingly, stressing Vanessa out a little bit. Somehow she seemed to also recognize Brooke and the last thing she needed at this moment is for her ex to be friends with her possible enemy. “Bella… isn’t that… Brooke Lynn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl nods and the stress only seem to get worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa hurries up the coffee-making process, not wanting to dwell in the ideas running through her mind. She couldn’t stop creating images in her head of this beautiful girl, Bella, and Brooke together. For some odd… she felt a sense of jealousy. Was this the type Brooke would usually go for? Why did it matter? And why, for the sake of God, was this girl girlfriends with Violet? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women turned around as they received the drinks, and Vanessa runs to sit next to Nina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… what was that?” Nina turns to her, looking with a certain curiosity between her and Mónet. She could tell the presence in the air continued to get worse. “Something is wrong and I’m not getting it. V? Mónet? Someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mónet looks at Vanessa before answering, almost as if she’s asking for permission, “That was Violet… she is Vanessa’s ex-girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Detox sits straight looking around the girls with a grin in her face, “she’s your ex and she’s hanging out with Brooke’s ex? This is bound to end well. Can’t wait to see how this one will turn out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! She’s Brooke’s ex?” Mónet asks loudly making the girls Vanessa deeply wanted to ignore look at them, grinning and laughing. “I’m sorry… how did that end?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing special. Barely even consider it dating honestly. Only found out how seriously she was taking this when I decided to end it and she started crying and asking why we could no longer be together.” Brooke responds with a calm but oddly not icy tone. Something slightly unusual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well wouldn’t I like that?” she responds sarcastically, looking down. When her eyes travel back up again, everyone was staring at her with worry. “Don’t stress boo-boos. Violet and I are in the past. She convinced me we could be happy and broke my heart. A hoe learns after a few tries. As long as she doesn’t pull anything funny, we good”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls seemed to calm down and the topic of conversation continued to change. As the minutes passed, both the marks on her wrists seemed to slightly burn. She noticed Brooke look straight at her with an angry expression. What could she possibly have done?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up, miss Brooke Lynn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Violet.” she looked at the woman in front of her with a questioning look on her face. “Violet keeps staring at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa’s face went from confused to confused double. Brooke spoke as if it was the most naturally annoying fact on earth. “Is she? Why do you care?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just do.” she takes a break before continuing, “we wouldn’t want you to get hurt again now, would we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't expect miss all-mighty Brooke Lynn Hytes would want to help me against whatever evil plan is being created there.” She knew perfectly well she probably was stepping some boundaries but Brooke broke laughing and she could stop the smile slowly growing in her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you think I’m all-mighty? Didn’t know you were paying so much attention to me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cocky little bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was honestly guessing you’d assume all that was ruining in my mind was your stunning face and hot body,” she tried to respond, mocking the older woman “guess I thought wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess you did. It’s nice knowing how stunning you find my face and how hot my body is in your dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, she funny now?” she laughed bringing with her a gentle chuckle from Brooke. “That day at the club you didn’t seem very friendly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa holds Brooke’s gaze for a moment, waiting for a sarcastic reply to be followed by her joke that indeed held some truth in it. When she doesn’t, Vanessa lazily grabs her phone out of habit for when she feels awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Brooke starts, before cutting herself off. It’s enough to catch Vanessa’s attention and she puts her phone back where it was, looking back at the blonde who stood in front of her. Brooke licks her lips, probably a nervous move but Vanessa can’t help but follow the tongue as it runs across the red lips. “I’m not great at initiating talks with people I’m sure like me or are interested in me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She says it with obvious hesitation, and her eyes are sincere when they meet Vanessa’s again. “Not that I was expecting us to flirt. Just… what if you didn’t like me as a person?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a weird way to show that you care or want me to get to know you.” She points out and everything about this conversation takes her off guard. Vanessa has assumed, since day one, that this woman’s arrogance would swipe herself out of her mind. But here she is. Proving Vanessa wrong and smiling so softly that the girl was sure she would have her in her mind for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And everyone they know, friends and exes seemed to take an interest.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Violet and Bella seemed to take a particular interest in Vanessa’s cafe and she couldn’t possibly figure out why. But what she truly wasn’t expecting was listening to the loud whisper Bella let out about her relationship with Brooke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From her side, the things had been far more complicated and way more painful than Brooke had made them seem. They truly had a connection, it had also been Brooke’s first and only relationship making Bella question ‘how lucky had she been that after all Brooke’s waiting for a soulmate, she had picked Bella as a partner’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This made two things sure in Vanessa’s head:</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>V was Brooke’s enemy letter. She could stop this crazy nonsense in her head about how, in her skin, a B beautiful lay in her left wrist. It wasn’t Brooke. Which lead to her other conclusion.</span></li>
<li><span>Brooke was a complete asshole. And they were bound to hate each other, no matter how much she wanted to be maybe like her.</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>The thought of Bella going through the same pain as she was agonizing, and adding the fact that she also now had to deal with a friendship with Violet only made her create sympathy for the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just wished Brooke would stop being in her mind. That she wasn’t breaking her heart with disappointment slowly as Violet had done to her. Like Brooke had to Bella. She refuses to fall in love with someone like that.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait-” Vanessa says, trying to form a sentence to stop Brooke from pulling her aside from the friend group. The last thing she wanted right now was dealing with this. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Brooke says, and Vanessa just stares. Her chest is heavy, and she can’t help but feel guilty knowing her heart beats faster with the presence of Brooke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You knew she was here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she tries telling herself to calm down. They had barely talked before when the group met today. Not that it matters. Because she’s here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because she’s here, with her, alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa allows herself to process the crazy turn of events for a few moments, reminding herself of the small details of Brooke’s story with Bella. Of Bella’s soft cries in the cafe as she tried to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are we here?” she says before she runs back to return to the group. She suddenly wishes she had called back sick, that she couldn’t have come to celebrate another case Detox had won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” Brooke casually replies, a strange edge on her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they say I’m the hard one to understand…” she pauses, “what do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking-” she starts. Then stops, exhales. She doesn’t continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw good for you!” She says, trying to stay with a cold tone even though her entire being is begging to know what has been going on in Brooke’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make this harder, Nessa.” she looks into her eyes making the younger woman shake. Where did that nickname come from? “I think we should go out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa just keeps staring at her, completely dumbstruck and trying to process every information that small sentence just gave her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she eventually asks, shocked. Brooke blinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and me. Go out,” she replies awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth falls open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m asking you out in case you haven’t figured it out. You know, on a date."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understood what you said, I ain’t stupid!” Vanessa exclaims, shaking her head. “Unbelievable. Fucking unbelievable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke looks more confused now but doesn’t ask again. Vanessa assumes she’s waiting for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she lets out before thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she says again, this time a bit louder. “I won’t go on a date with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke stares licks her lips nervously. “May I ask why? It’s okay if you don’t want to answer. You don’t own me any explanation or your time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Vanessa replied coldly again, Brooke’s respect and sad expression stopped her. It reminded her that there was more to the story than just Bella’s side. Bella’s, someone she didn’t know. Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard from Bella how much you broke her heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bella and you talked?” Brooke asks in soft disbelief, “Didn’t know you guys were friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t… I overheard her talking with Violet…” she eventually says, noticing the expression in Brooke’s face significantly change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you decided to listen to what my ex-girlfriend had to say to YOUR EX instead of listening to what I told you earlier?” Brooke starts, making Vanessa shake in her spot. She hadn’t thought this through. “You decided to believe someone who wasn’t even talking to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just couldn’t help but feel sorry for her, okay?” she says in a low voice, trying to explain herself. “The second we met, you were an absolute asshole. I had no idea who to believe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s hanging out with your ex, Vanessa” Brooke’s voice was starting to get louder and a nasty fight was starting to rise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ex who broke my heart like you could have broken hers!” she shouted back. She could see the pain she was inflicting on Brooke but it seemed as if the words would crawl out of her mouth without her allowing them to. She somehow finds herself leaning in closer to her as they speak, invading Brooke’s private space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the person who’s hurting someone here is you,” she replied angrily at Vanessa. “You’re hurting yourself by believing anyone close to the person who hurt you, you’re hurting your friends by hurting yourself. You’re hurting me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke stops and inhales deeply through her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I care about you. I hate the way she made you feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s so close. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The intrusive thought keeps running through her mind and it disables any ability to respond. Maybe Brooke is right and Bella isn’t. Maybe Vanessa truly is hurting herself. She’s suddenly very aware of Brooke’s presence. Her eyes, smell, the parts of their bodies that touch. Maybe if she just closes her eyes…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for wasting your time asking you silly questions.” Brooke turns around and leaves. Vanessa watches her go as the mark in her left wrist burns.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are super appreciated! &lt;3 You can find me as @hytesrkive on Twitter and Instagram + @amourkive on Tumblr (not really a fan account but ya know!)<br/>If any of you have any Branjie ideas for fanfics (with multiple chapters or even oneshots) send them to me in any of my social media because sometimes I need inspiration hahaha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This feeling that remains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She used to believe that there wasn’t such a thing more painful than a headache after a night of crying from the outcome of anxiety. And that’s until she found out how horribly unpleasant the pain on your soulmate mark can get. While Vanessa proceeded to spend the day working, her mark kept aching. As if it was aching for someone. All her muscles were tense and she couldn’t comprehend how someone like her could suddenly feel like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until a certain Monday of work that her mind could finally find some ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” someone says, just as Vanessa prepares to leave the locker room, all changed to finally have an afternoon out on her own. She doesn’t recognize the guy but he gives her a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” she responds, suddenly intrigued. “Do we know each other?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man huffs a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry! That probably sounded a bit weird, coming out of nowhere and all,” he says, and Vanessa cocks her head in agreement, the tension leaving. “I’m Steve? I’m not sure if Brooke, Nina, and Detox have talked about me before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Steve… </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man from Chicago she overheard the lawyers talk about before. She never thought she would meet him, let alone see him in person just after some weeks of knowing the group of friends. She could definitely see why they seemed to care about him so much. He seemed like the type of man that carried a gentle and sweet aura anywhere he went. Vanessa adored that type of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes they did Mary! They love to talk about plans on how to persuade you to move to LA!” Steve laughs, her energy always so contagious. It was nice knowing someone so close to her new friends already liked her. And even though she wanted to keep this thought out of her head, someone who Brooke clearly loved very deeply already liked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to know I have that importance,” he continues laughing as he talks, “especially if I’m important enough to be mentioned to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” she turns her head to the side questioning him. He doesn’t make an effort to respond. “Either way, of course, you are important… the girls seem to care for you a lot. Especially Brooke. Her face literally lights up every time your ass appears in the conversation! They even joke around that if she wasn’t a lesbian she would be in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looks at her with curiosity and the suspense is killing her. “Has anyone ever told you that you seem like an intimidating thinker?” Vanessa ends up saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God!” the older man starts laughing again, holding his belly, aching for air. “She was right. You are a hilarious little piece. I can see why she finds you so cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vanessa thinks to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is he talking about Brooke? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And why does she wish so much that he is? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a problem.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She is suddenly hit with the memory of Brooke asking her out from a few days ago, how close to her she had been and how it left Vanessa stuck with her feet to the ground looking like an idiot. She takes a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you’re talking about Miss Brooke. Am I correct?” she stares at him and her annoyance spikes in a second. She hates it when people know more than she does and the fact that she and Brooke had left things the way they did, made her feel so anxious, without any answers on what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you are, sweets,” seems like it was his turn to stare at her, both battling over who could read each other brains faster. He was winning without a doubt. “She talks about you a lot. I’ve never seen her so excited about asking someone out. It’s really cute… except over the fact that you said no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt washes over her like it had done the night after the event. Vanessa, the person who didn’t overthink anything in her life, couldn’t help but think and rethinking over every answer, every word, every action, every feeling. She hadn’t come to a solution and it was eating her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little lightbulb lights up in her head as realization hits. Steve is Brooke’s closest friend. He knows about her and about the incident. He knew what Brooke had felt and thought. He could help!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She told you,” she states the obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she did,” he says, looking from Vanessa’s face to her trembling fingers to her face again. “For someone who said no, you do seem pretty curious and I might even say worried about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You a mind reader or something?” she takes another deep breath and she knows she’s about to give in to what he wants to know. “I care about her if that’s what you’re trying to figure out. Fuck… I really truly care. I just have no idea what to think or what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s smile gets bigger and he drops his head clearly thinking about his response. He points at a near table, the gesture inviting Vanessa to sit, which she does. She can feel her heart beating against her ribs and she wonders how people who are in love deal with this every day. It’s even worse than the damn butterflies every romance she has ever read talks about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is supposed to meet me in a nearby restaurant in 30 minutes. But I wanted to pass by first to meet and talk about everything. I know she might seem like an ice queen but she has a very soft side, she gets hurt easily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She does seem like a tough cookie,” she smiles softly, the entire tension disappearing and a small stab goes straight into her chest, in the direction of her heart. “I should probably tell you why I said no, uhm?” she clears her throat, obviously not ready for this talk. “I overheard Bella tell Violet, who’s my ex, that Brooke broke her heart… and since Violet hurt and stepped on mine, I believed her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You believed Bella when she wasn’t even talking to you? Without questioning or asking Brooke about it?” he asks in almost the same tone as Brooke had  a couple of days ago, with less pain but it still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are y’all twins or some shit like that? She said the same thing.” despite her attempts, the tension in the air was back and her little joke didn’t crack any smile from Steve. “I don’t know why I believed her. Maybe my mind desperately wanted to have reasons to hate her? She might have been right… Maybe I’m the only person who is hurting someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it was my place to tell you but… it was Bella who hurt her,” and her heart stopped. The world seemed to be turning around and she wanted to put her feet firmly against the ground to remind her that she was still here. “Brooke will tell anyone and everyone that she didn’t care about her soulmate mark. And while she is not lying when she says that she and Bella didn’t have anything too deep, it does not mean she didn’t hurt her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa feels like she wants to run away immediately. “What did she do?” she wants to know. She needs to know. “You don’t have to tell me… I just- I want to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve seems conflicted but his face expresses how important he seems to think the situation is. The deep care he has for Brooke is the only thing that relaxes her. “Brooke deeply cares about who her soulmate is. She always did, but I think it got especially harder when I found Jon. I know she loves us both and she was the happiest person after us about our love,” he smiles to himself and Vanessa adores him. She loves love and friendship and she can see how much she will grow to love her friendship with this new person in her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bella and Brooke aren’t soulmates and they knew it very well. It was casual and they were also both aware of it. When they figured out that it wouldn’t work out between them anymore, Bella made sure to bring Brooke and her hopes of love down.” The rollercoaster of anger and sadness in Vanessa’s heart was killing her and she couldn't help but move around in her seat. “She only wanted to find her soulmate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to God I will kill that bitch with my bare hands!” she says angrily, hands flying to her face as it drops. She was also part of the process of hurting Brooke and it was too much to handle. “I can’t believe that my head would be so focused on trying to find reasons to hate her that I would fall into the mindset of those two. I’m no better than Violet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve reaches out for her hand, keeping it between his. “Don’t ever think so low of yourself like that. I can tell how deeply you care and I know, from what the girls told me, how kind and gentle you are. They all love you so much already, you seem like a really good and positive influence in their lives.” He cocks his head to the side to stare at her. “The only thing I don’t understand is why were you trying to hate her so badly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell anyone this but…” she starts while pushing the shirt away from her right wrist to reveal a ‘B’ craved into her skin, “my destiny enemy starts with a ‘B’. I’ve seen Brooke’s wrist. She has a ‘V’.” Any chance of a smile is gone from her face yet when she looks at Steve his face is pure confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… wait a minute,” he stops to recollect his thoughts. “Your enemy has a ‘B’ and Brooke’s enemy is a ‘V’?” she nods and he laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing? This ain’t funny! Here I am crushin on my destiny enemy like an idiot and your ass is laughing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve throws his head back in glee and his laughter gets louder. “Oh my god. You two are fucking idiots,” he grabs her left wrist and exposes it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa stares at the beautiful ‘B’ that she knew so well. Despise never meeting her soulmate, her heart is filled with joy and hope every time she looks at it. It has always been the reason she kept herself strong all these years and she loved that little letter more than she could ever love any Christmas present, any trip, any flower. But in this moment, her heart drops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve? Vanessa?” their heads turn to the sound of a familiar voice. Brooke. “What are you two doing-” her eyes follow Steve’s hands that are still holding Vanessa’s wrist and her face turns paler than snow when she looks at the precious ‘B’. “Steve…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brooke…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Canadian woman turns around, clenching her fists in order to contain the anger and anxiety already building up in her chest and Vanessa had never felt more scared. Brooke has always been the calmest person she had ever met. Quiet. Sincere. And all those fancy adjectives someone could use. The idea of seeing her mad made her stomach roll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to ask very calmly because I love you and I don’t want to panic right now…” she says coldly with a stare that makes Vanessa question what would happen if eyes could kill. “Steve, what are you doing holding Vanessa’s arm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am looking at her soulmate mark?” he answers calmly as if he knew he had everything under control. Vanessa assumes he probably does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke releases a deep breath. “I thought I told you to not interfere in this. You more than anyone knows how important this is to me!” The younger girl had never felt her heart beating faster, her eyes with so much adoration for the blond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Behave, Vanessa. Please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“So tell me, Steve, why are you interfering?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s hands pass from Vanessa’s arms to hold Brooke’s hands in one of his and one caringly passes his fingers across her cheek where warm tears have started to fall. And all Vanessa could think is how in the world could she have possibly believed she could ever hate this woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her entire body ached to hug her. Her mind was blank and her heart continued his manic rhythm. She tried to stand up but extreme pain in her wrist brought her back down as she moved faster than light to tight up the zone with pain. She let a small whine and both friends turn their attention straight to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nessa?” Brooke exclaims letting her knees fall to the ground as she holds her hands. Vanessa looks at her as she continues to listen to the blonde’s voice. “Are you okay? Where does it hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The extreme gaze Brooke was giving her made her swallow her own saliva and the pain mysteriously was gone. “It doesn’t hurt anymore…” she says checking the ‘B’ with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are idiots and I hope you know that.” Steve declares by staring at both women in front of him. This makes Brooke stand up and the only thing that keeps Vanessa from begging her to come back down is the fact that she is still holding up her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you know I still want an explanation…” Brooke whispers loudly enough for both of them to hear. “I- I really can’t even begin to comprehend how you thought to text me to come here while you’re talking with her about something that I begged you to keep secret. Something that you know is one of the most important things in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Vanessa exclaims as she hears herself being mentioned. “The her is still here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanessa please-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bits her lips before deciding she needs to support Steve on this, especially when it wasn’t his fault. “Look… Steve did nothing wrong.” Brooke looks from her to Steve and back to her, signing her to continue. “He came here to talk to me before y’all met up and you simply came into the conversation. Besides, it was me who brought up the marks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you brought up the marks? So you know…?” The hurt on her face brought up all the bad feelings again and all she wanted was to wipe it off her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she simply wanted us to get along or at least respect each other, enemies or not.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But all thoughts and ideas were gone when Brooke spoke again. “You knew about the marks and you didn’t care? You said ‘no’ despite knowing everything?” Brooke’s breathing gets out of control and she can feel Steve tensing up. “You really don’t care about your marks, uhm? How could I think you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke had tears back in her eyes and while everything was happening so fast and no matter how much she cared for Brooke, Vanessa would never allow for someone to bring her down again. They could hate her, that was fine, but </span>
  <b>nobody </b>
  <span>could ever tell her she didn’t care about her soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever dare tell me I don’t care about my soulmate mark. Say whatever you want to say about your little initial in my right wrist but don’t you ever, ever try to tell me I don’t love my soulmate. Knowing her or not!” And at this point Steve had to hold them both, the two girls crying, hearts in pain and left wrist full of agony. They both moved fast to hold their own arms focusing on the horrible torment they were feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girls! Please!” Steve begged to try to bring their attention to his voice. “Please look at me! Focus on my voice.” Vanessa felt herself being squeezed, the expression on Brooke’s face nearly killing her and it almost seemed as if her own pain was getting worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me!” Brooke chocked, her knees bending almost giving up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe. The two of you.” Vanessa still had tears streaming down her face but they were both clearly coming down from their anxiety attacks at their own pace. Brooke was obviously trying to compose herself, bringing back the Ice Queen feeling Vanessa had felt when they had met again at the bar. If it wasn’t for the sudden feeling of having Brooke’s hands in her face, cleaning any sight of tears that appeared, Vanessa’s heart would surely be in so much pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I’m so so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Nessa. Just breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa nodded, following Brooke’s breathing and as she stopped crying, Steve decided he should do the talking. “I think there has been some serious miscommunication  here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both stare at him, expecting him to continue. “Vanessa, please tell Brooke what you just told me. And Brooke, please listen until the end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa pulls both their shirts, on their right arms, to reveal the matching set of initials. Now that she looks at them, the style of calligraphy doesn’t seem to match. “I saw your enemy mark when we were all hanging out weeks and weeks ago. I put two and two together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her heart in pain, she brings her head up to try to figure out Brooke’s thoughts. Brooke shakes her head and brings Vanessa’s left wrist closer to her, revealing another ‘B’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have two B’s?” she asks and all Vanessa can do is simply nod. The realization hits Brooke like lightning. “Miscommunication really was here. We saw different things during that lunch, Nessa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles. And Vanessa is so confused. She lets go of her arm and brings her left one to sight, bringing her shirt down to reveal her left wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft ‘V’ was laying down. She brings it as close as it can get to Vanessa’s left arm, their skin touching bringing tingles to both their spines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both the ‘V’ and the ‘B’ were written in the same style of calligraphy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke’s soulmate mark is a ‘V’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it matches Vanessa’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't kill me! I'm only doing my job! But look... at least it didn't end in angst?<br/>Also for my next fic I'm thinking of ideas already... would you guys like some boy branjie or more lesbian branjie? Let me know!<br/>Comments and kudos are super appreciated! &lt;3 You can find me as @hytesrkive on other social media like twitter, instagram and tumblr!<br/>If any of you have any Branjie ideas for fanfics (with multiple chapters or even one-shots) send them to me in any of my social media because sometimes I need inspiration hahaha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. There She Goes Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Epilogue</b>
</p>
<p>“Are we close?” Brooke was walking, hands around Vanessa’s, the smaller girl trying to keep trying to cover her eyes as she gives her the directions to the picnic she had prepared. </p>
<p>After finding out that they were soulmates Vanessa and Brooke have been slowly trying to mark a date so they could simply enjoy being on their own but as an important case for Brooke to take care of appeared, they barely had time to do anything. But she had won the case, Vanessa so incredibly proud of her and wanting to surprise her.</p>
<p> The beautiful park she chooses was now full of flowers and left a beautiful scent in the air. Vanessa was so excited when she realized how everything in her plans had gone right and she had picked the exact day she did to take Brooke on the date she owed her.</p>
<p>“Stop asking if we’re close!” She laughs, “You’re such a little kid!”<br/><br/>“I’m just excited to see what you planned!” Brooke responds and Vanessa can hear the smile in her face, which only makes her softer. “I know how hard you worked with all the foods and the photos you sent me yesterday. Plus I hate surprises.” <br/><br/>“You’re going to love this one!” She takes her hands away from her face and simply says “Ta-daaaaaah” and lets Brooke finally take her sweet time to look around and see how magical everything around them really was. The scene almost looking like a village from Animal Crossing.</p>
<p>“Wow.” Brooke lets out as Vanessa grabs her hand, leading her to the picnic basket with everything she had prepared in it. “This is insane and so so beautiful. You’re amazing.”<br/><br/>Vanessa smiles. “I knew you would love it.”<br/><br/>“No… I mean it…” she leans closer to Vanessa as she takes the ice cream she had for both of them, “you’re truly amazing. I’m so lucky to have you in my life. I never thought someone could make me this happy. And it’s our actual first date.” <br/><br/>“You can call yourself the luckiest girl in the world but you know what I call you?” Vanessa asks and gets a small ‘what’ from Brooke before shoving her ice cream in her face making both of them laugh. “I call you the iciest lucky girl in the world. But you come second because I’m the luckiest.” <br/><br/>Brooke makes a gagging sound as Vanessa licks her face. “If we continue being this cheesy we will become Nina and Mónet.” <br/><br/>“It just means we happy.” She leans closer to Brooke enough to stare into her eyes and try to read her soul, that was deeply connected to hers. <br/><br/>“Very happy,” Brooke confirms and continues to stare at the beautiful girl in front of. When she had seen the ‘B’ in Vanessa’s left wrist she had tried to come up with a plan to ask her out. It had definitely not worked out fine, both of their exes interfering with their lives in a way Brooke hated. Hearing her soulmate tell her no, that she wouldn’t go out with her, was heartbreaking but she trusted the process. Knew that one way or the other Vanessa and her were meant to be, that they would be happy. And here she was, with the most gorgeous girl on the planet, her soulmate, so close to her. “Can I kiss you?” <br/><br/>Vanessa nods and smiles. She’s been wanting to do this for so long. She had daydreamed about Brooke since she had first laid her eyes on her and she was finally going to kiss her.</p>
<p>They both lean in gently, closing their eyes and letting their lips connected. A spark was lightened between them, it traveled all the way from their lips to their fingers and through their whole body. It was like a wave of emotions and it was tingly. None of them worried too much, they mattered more. Brooke brings her hand to Vanessa’s wavy hair and pulls her closer, bringing the smaller girl’s body to hers. Vanessa, now sitting on Brooke’s lap, lets her hands travel around the other girl’s chest.</p>
<p>“We’re doing it here? On the first date?” Brooke teased and Vanessa slapped her arm.</p>
<p>“We were having a moment and your ass ruined it.” She tried to sound angry but the tone of her voice and smile in her face betrayed her. She kisses her again, this time putting her arms around her and letting the kiss get deeper.</p>
<p>They were so into the kiss that they only broke it when a certain pressure in their right arm became too strong for them not to notice. They both separate themselves enough to look at their wrists when they realize their enemy marks are gone.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Vanessa asks worriedly. “I don’t want to seem like I care for those hoes cause I don’t but… they alive right?”</p>
<p>Brooke laughs. “Yeah. I read that enemy marks sometimes disappear when you no longer need them, when they won’t bother you any further.”</p>
<p>“So you telling me we don’t have to worry about them no more?”<br/><br/>“Pretty much…” Brooke brings her forehead to Vanessa’s looking into her eyes and smiling. “Maybe we should celebrate that. And I know exactly how.” <br/><br/>“How?” <br/><br/>“Be my girlfriend.” Brooke doesn’t ask, she doesn’t need to because she knows the answer. Yet she still wants to hear Vanessa say them. “Say yes.” <br/><br/>“Yes. I will be your girlfriend.” <br/><br/>And they kissed, finally ready to start their forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry I took so long to finish this fic but here it is! The final chapter!<br/>Comments and kudos are super appreciated!<br/>You can find me as @vanjiehytes on Twitter, as @vanjiebhytes on Instagram and as @vanjieshytes on Tumblr!<br/>Thank you so much to Jo for beta reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are super appreciated! <br/>You can find me as @vanjiehytes on Twitter, as @vanjiebhytes on Instagram and as @vanjieshytes on Tumblr!<br/>Thank you so much to Jo for beta reading the first three chapters and Andrea (vanjiebitchh) for beta reading the last chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>